The present invention relates to cushioning an object during transport, and more specifically, to a package insert for cushioning an object during transport and a method for using the package insert.
Irregularly shaped and delicate items may be difficult to transport securely. Generally, when shipping an item, the item must be packed into a box. Internal padding may be inserted in the box to protect the item from shocks experienced in transit. Air-filled cushions or foam chips may allow an item to shift during transit so that the item may rest against the inside of the box. This can lead to the item being damaged from a shock inflicted on the wall of the container on which the item is resting. Custom-made foam inserts require expensive design and tooling processes that are impractical for packaging a small number of similarly-shaped and/or sized items. Foam-in-bag custom packaging also requires expensive equipment and supplies to use. Other custom packaging methods rely on the skill of the user to securely package the item, and are time consuming.